


Impulsive

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data attempts to be romantic and spontaneous, but the tables get turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorrlaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorrlaus/gifts).



> I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!
> 
> This is a gift for Gorrlaus...because nipples.

Geordi stepped out of the sonic shower and quickly dried off, eager to stretch out in bed and relax his tired body. He had had quite a demanding shift, and all he wanted to do was curl up with a drink and perhaps a book.

He threw on his robe and stepped out of the bathroom to go into the den to replicate a hot toddy when he noticed that the lights had been dimmed and soft jazz was playing at a low volume.

He looked around the den to see Data sitting on the sofa in his burgundy satin robe with matching pants, and the android was leaning back with his arms stretched across the cushions, his legs crossed and his smooth, defined chest exposed from his open robe. He was giving Geordi his best seductive smile. 

“Uh…Data?” Geordi said as he smile back at him. “What’s going on?”

Data didn’t respond but just slowly stood up and walked over to him and traced his long, slender index finger over Geordi’s jawline as he kissed him gently on the lips.

The engineer moaned softly as he placed a hand on Data’s chest to steady himself as a sudden wave of bliss threatened to turn his legs into jelly. Data could sense this reaction and curled a long arm around Geordi’s waist, pulling him closer as his lips traveled to his lover's neck.

Geordi sighed loudly as he clutched Data’s shoulders. His skin was crawling with goose bumps and his heart rate quickened as a bolt of pleasure shot through his body, making his cock twitch. 

“Oh, Data…” he moaned.

“Do you enjoy this?” the android whispered against his skin, making him quiver again.

“Oh, yes…” Geordi sighed again, now running his fingers through Data’s dark hair.

Data’s lips traveled to his ear where he whispered, “I find that I miss your presence during the day whenever our shifts differ from one another.”

Geordi smiled and reached under Data’s robe to stroke his shoulder. As much as he wanted Data to continue, Geordi couldn’t resist his body’s yearning for rest. 

“Honey,” he muttered, sweetly. “I really do enjoy this.” Data grinned and playfully nipped Geordi’s earlobe, but the engineer lightly pulled away. “But I am just so tired tonight.”

The disconcerted look on Data’s face made Geordi instantly regret his statement. 

“You do not wish to be intimate with me?” Data asked.

Geordi took Data’s hand and stroked the knuckles with his thumb. “Not tonight, okay?” Geordi said. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Data nodded as he looked away from him and walked back to the sofa, this time sitting upright with his back straight and his hands folded in his lap. Geordi knew he usually sat this way while he was searching through his positronic databanks. 

Geordi didn’t really know what to say and decided that his husband would be fine, as he always was. So, he turned to go into the bedroom to change into his pajamas.

“Do I not please you, darling?” Data asked from the sofa.

Oh, boy, Geordi thought.

He turned and leaned against the door frame of the bedroom and crossed his arms. “Of course you do, Data,” Geordi answered. “I really am just drained tonight.” There was a pause as they looked at one another, Data’s eyes glaring dismally at him.

Data was always eager to please his husband whenever they had a chance to make love. Their shifts did differ from time to time, with Data being placed on night watch and Geordi working between being in Engineering and being on the Bridge. 

Geordi quite loved that Data wanted to make him happy and feel satisfied, emotionally and sexually, and he did just that without fail. However, this was the first time that Geordi took some notice of Data appearing upset with being refused. 

He walked over to the sofa and sat next to him, putting his hand on his thigh. Data looked at him, saying, “I am sorry for my intrusive behavior.”

“Intrusive?” Geordi asked.

“Yes,” Data replied, in a soft voice. “I was merely trying to be romantic and spontaneous. However, I should have thought about it more carefully, knowing that you would be tired after such a day.”

Geordi just stared in bewilderment as Data looked away. “I promise to be more observant of your mannerisms next time, and not be so invasive of your personal space,” he stated.

Geordi was at a loss for words and now felt absolutely horrible. He hooked his arm around Data’s as he placed his head on his shoulder. “Oh…Data. This isn’t your fault,” Geordi told him. “I actually appreciate the attempt.”

Data gave a small grin. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do,” Geordi looked at him. “Believe me: I absolutely enjoy making love to you, and I really want to, but…I’m just too wiped out.”

Data still kept his reassured grin and nodded as Geordi leaned into him. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips and stroked his cheek. “To be honest, honey, you can invade my space anytime.”

Data turned his body to his husband and brought up his hand. He gently moved his fingers up and down the back of the engineer’s scalp, making him moan softly as he smiled. 

“Does this make you feel relaxed?” Data asked.

Geordi slightly nodded as he moaned again, approvingly. 

They leaned into each other, their foreheads now touching, and Geordi stroked his lover’s chest as the android’s fingertips still tenderly rubbed his scalp. 

This intimate moment lasted for a good while as they sat in silence, basking in the warmth of one another and getting lost in each other’s caresses.

Finally, Data broke the silence with a tender voice. “Would you like to have a drink, darling?”

Geordi kissed his lips again. “I’d love one.”

“A hot toddy?”

Geordi snickered. “You know me too well.”

An hour later, after Geordi had settled into bed, he watched Data untie the sash to his robe and carefully hang it on the hook on the wall next to his nightstand. 

His iridescent skin glowed in the light and his defined pectorals lifted slightly as he breathed in, the cool air in their bedroom making his nipples perk in response. 

Geordi was always incredibly grateful of the intricate details that Dr. Soong had put into the work of art that stood before him.

He could make out the perfect angles of the android’s body through his VISOR, watching the inner workings of the muscles in his arms as he pulled down his pajama bottoms. He stepped out of them, and Geordi was able to distinguish the shape of his cock through his black briefs.

The sight of his husband’s sleek build was always enough make his heart race, and he grinned as Data climbed in bed beside him and ordered to computer to dim the lights.

Data lay on his side toward Geordi and placed a hand on the engineer’s chest. “Are you feeling better, my love?” he asked.

Geordi turned to him and grabbed his hand, kissing his palm. “Much better.” He moved closer and pressed his lips against Data’s as his hand roamed up and down his torso.

Data closed his eyes and placed his hand on Geordi’s cheek, and his intimacy subroutines began to hum to life. He started a program delay so that his sexual reactions would not to be so quick to respond to Geordi’s touch. After all, he knew how tired his lover was and he didn’t want his programmed reactions to pressure him into intercourse.

Data was instantly caught off guard, however, when Geordi suddenly climbed on top of him, his kiss becoming more forceful. This distraction disengaged his program delay and the feeling of Geordi’s erection against his crotch promptly initiated his subroutines at a much faster rate. 

He was soon forcing Geordi’s briefs down from his hips, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He took hold of his lover’s cock and gently squeezed it as Geordi groaned with delight. 

“Oh, God, Data…” Geordi whispered. He leaned back to grab Data’s thighs as he continued to gently but briskly stroke him. He soon leaned forward and stopped his stroking by taking his wrist and moving his hand away. 

Geordi slid off Data’s hips and took off his briefs, too, and threw them to the floor next to his as he bent over to take the android’s hard cock in his mouth.

“Oh!” Data moaned loudly as Geordi’s warm tongue lapped against his shaft, every pulsation making his artificial nerve endings sing with utter ecstasy. He pulled his lips to the head and sucked greedily as Data clenched his fists into the sheets as his heart began to pound.

He was able to slow his breathing when Geordi pulled away to look at him. “Where is it?” he asked.

Data knew what he wanted and he reached under his pillow to retrieve the bottle of Deltan lube that he had kept there in case his attempt at spontaneity was successful.

Needless to say, it had been, and he handed the bottle to Geordi and watched him apply the warm liquid to his cock. He put another helping of the lube on two fingers and, making Data spread his legs, applied it to his opening. 

The heat of the lube made Data’s breath hitch in his chest, and he began to quiver when Geordi placed his two lubed fingers inside him.

His fingers pushed in and out as he watched the android shut his eyes tight and bite his lip. Data reached and caressed Geordi’s bottom, and Geordi watched his lover’s hips willingly thrusting forward with every stroke of Geordi’s fingers.

Geordi was beginning to know what to look for in Data’s expressions and movements to clue him in on how quickly his subroutines were running, and he had gotten quite skilled at keeping in sync with them.

“You look like you’re ready for me,” he told him, grinning.

Data opened his golden eyes wide at him. “Yes, my darling,” he sighed.

Geordi removed his fingers and crawled between Data’s legs. He slowly inserted his cock inside him, and Data’s hands flew to Geordi’s thighs. He squeezed them as Geordi pushed himself further into him, and soon he was thrusting at a steady pace.

The tension around Geordi’s cock was phenomenal as Data was able to control how tight he could be, but his tautness was hindering him just a bit.

He paused and kissed Data’s chest, saying, “Do you think you could…loosen up a bit?”

Without saying a word, Data complied, and Geordi began to move faster. “Oh, much better, baby,” he whispered as Data softly purred with delight.

His noises were like music to Geordi’s ears and he leaned in further to him, making Data bring his legs up higher. He bent his head to quickly flick his tongue across the android’s left nipple, and Data let out a surprised gasp as he reached up and gripped Geordi’s biceps. 

His thrusts became more eager, and Data responded to every blow with a desperate moan.

“Oh…Geordi…yes…”

“My God, Data. You feel amazing.”

Data pulled away his arms and let his hands rest on either side of his head. As soon as he did this, Geordi grabbed his wrists and held them down against the mattress. 

Although he knew that Data could overpower his grip at any moment, he knew that he wouldn’t resist as he knew that this is what Geordi enjoyed doing. 

The engineer stopped his thrusts and pushed even deeper inside Data, making him throw his head back with a helpless sigh.

“You like it when I do that, don’t you?” Geordi whispered against his neck. 

“Yes, darling…” Data whimpered.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” 

Geordi had once discussed with Data the concept of talking dirty during sex, and Data was agreeable to try to interact with his lover in this way as he knew that’s what he liked. Although Geordi could tell that he didn’t always appear too comfortable with doing it.

“Yes, please, Geordi…” Data begged.

Geordi grinned and gave him one forceful thrust and Data yelped loudly.

“Tell me, Data,” he commanded as he nibbled the android’s shoulder.

“Please, Geordi,” Data replied, a touch of desperation in his voice. “Fuck me harder…”

“Do you want it?” Geordi growled, his own cock fervently pulsating inside his lover.

“Yes, Geordi…” His answers were always very prompt.

“Do you need it?”

“I need you, Geordi…” Data groaned urgently.

Goose bumps instantly crawled over Geordi’s skin at the sound of Data’s plea.

He raised himself up and reached down and gripped Data’s solid cock. He pumped it eagerly and he could feel Data’s pulse quicken under the skin, and he tightened himself around Geordi’s cock and the engineer grunted as he resumed pounding himself against his lover.

He stopped caressing Data and instead grabbed his hips, giving him harder blows between agonizing seconds of stillness. Every time Geordi would stop between thrusts, Data would emit a small whimper and then finally a grateful moan whenever he felt Geordi’s cock slam inside him.

Geordi couldn’t stand it any longer and his grip grew tighter on Data’s hips, and he was now pounding vigorously against him. Data could not contain himself either, and, with an incredibly strident shout of his lover’s name, his golden-hued cum gushed and spilled over his stomach, and he hastily grabbed onto Geordi’s thighs once more.

Geordi had watched Data gush on himself and it was now slowly trickling down his sides and it glistened on his skin in the dim light of their bedroom.

Geordi's own orgasm fiercely burst inside Data and he emitted a shrill cry as he fell across his torso. He felt Data’s warm fluid against him as Data took deep breaths, and Geordi’s cock continued to throb as he clutched Data’s forearm, waiting for his orgasm to subside. 

Meanwhile, Data was still trying to steady his breathing. Geordi knew he was working to decelerate his programming so that he would not shut down like he usually did after rather boisterous sessions of intercourse.

Geordi was now extremely exhausted and he rested his head on Data’s chest. He gently took the android’s hand and kissed the palm again. “Easy, baby…” he coached him as his breathing became more ragged. “Shhh… you’re okay.”

Data was soon able to breathe softer and he slowly lifted his other hand to caress the back of Geordi’s scalp with his fingertips.

Geordi breathed out a small chuckle and kissed Data’s chest to thank him for reassuring him. He then carefully raised himself from Data’s body and found that some of Data’s honey-colored fluids were sticking to him. 

“Darling…” came Data’s breathy tone. 

He usually sounded very euphoric after sex, and Geordi had deduced that Dr. Soong had wanted Data to feel every sensation that came with the entire process of intercourse.

However, this time, his voice sounded not only pleased, but also amorous and warm.

Geordi leaned in again and kissed him full on the lips. “Yes, dear?” he answered as he grinned, expecting to hear Data’s usual considerate words of admiration.

Data forced a small, cheeky grin. “It appears that you need…another shower.”


End file.
